Missing Parts
by SparkyKnight
Summary: The BladeBreakers are all fifteen and have come back from their first tournament. Everyting was going fine until after the first day of school, Max found a young girl and she looks like one of the teammates. Men are after her and the BladeBreakers enter a
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Beyblades and never in my life will. This is my first attempt at a beyblade fic, and I hope you like it and don't flame  
me. The couples here that are most sure are Max/OC and Ray/Mariah. I might have some of the other guys fall in love. I don't   
know. So pleas enjoy the fic and don't forget to read and reivew!!  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
people have secrets that they never want to tell a soul. Secrets about themselves or about their past they want to keep hidden. It may sound like a good plan in the beginning, but it soon gets the best of you and you've had no choice but to talk.   
  
**Tyson**  
  
My name is Tyson and I'm 15 right now. My friends say that I'm overly cheerful. Well, I have a reason for doing so. I don't like talking about it, but I do it to hide the pain I'm scarred with. Anyway...  
  
"Tyson!!" You there!?" shouted Max.  
  
I looked up from my concentration on my beyblade. I grabbed it really quickly and shoved it into my pocket as I saw my friends walk from the corner of my house. It was Max and Kenny.  
  
"Hey guys." I said as I walked over to them.  
  
"You're up early for a change." laughed Kenny. I sweat-dropped.  
  
So I have a tendency to sleep in a lot, so give me a break.  
  
"Yeah, I've been getting up and working a bit earlier for several past weeks." I replied as I grinned.  
  
"Really Tyson?" asked Chief, amazed.  
  
"Wait until Kai hears about this!!" laughed Max.  
  
"I'll see you guys out front." I said.   
  
They nodded and left. I went in back inside of my house and into my room. I started to change out of my training clothes and into my school uniform. I suddenly winced and bit back a hiss as my shirt touched one of my scars on my back. I finished getting dressed and reminding my self to treat that later. I ran out of my room and grabbed my school bag and met with Chief and Max in the front, and then we walked towards our new school. The fall leaves were just starting to show up.  
  
GUYS!!! HEY WAIT FOR ME!!!"  
  
"Hey!! RAY!!!" laughed Max as he waved his hands. Ray was running behind us trying to catch up and we stopped and waited for him to catch up.  
  
"Glad you guys let me catch up." grinned Ray.  
  
"Yeah, where are the white tigers?" asked Chief looking around.  
  
"They're already on their way there." replied Ray as we resumed walking towards the school. "So Tyson, whatcha been up to?" asked Ray as he slapped me on the back.  
  
  
  
"YEOUCH!!" I hissed, biting back the pain. I suddenly dropped to my knees and dropped my school bag.  
  
"Whoa Tyson!! Are you alright!? I'm really sorry!!" Ray shouted as he bent down.  
  
I winced as I got up but smiled weakly.  
  
"It's probably from this morning. I was practicing." replied I replied as I grabbed my bag.  
  
"You sure, 'cause it looked like it really hurt." stated Max, as he frowned...  
  
"Don't worry about it guys!!" I replied.  
  
We continued on and made it to our new school and looked at or schedules and we noticed that we each had a certain class with each other and we all had P.E together.  
  
"Well, Max and I have English first." said I said.  
  
"Well, see you guys later. I got Biology first." replied Chief.  
  
"See you!! I got to get to Geometry." replied Ray.  
  
So we each went out separate ways, for a while at least, until we saw each other later at Lunch and gym. We found an empty spot under some trees and started eating.  
  
  
**Ray**  
  
I was eating in silence as I was still thinking about this morning. Why did Tyson's back hurt so much when I gave a friendly hit on the back. This troubled me.  
  
"OVER HERE MARIAH!! RAY'S RIGHT HERE!!" shouted Tyson.  
  
"What the!?" I shouted as I looked up and around for Mariah, I don't know if the others know this, but I have a crush on her. As I was looking around for her, I spotted Tyson sniggering from behind his hand I found out why. They had tricked me.  
  
"Very funny Tyson." I said as I still had that blush on my face.  
  
"Well, you weren't paying any attention to us, and we HAD to get you to get out of dreamland." Replied Max as he chomped on his sandwich.  
  
"So, what were you thinking about?" asked Chief.  
  
"Well, it was about this morning. I'm still wondering why Tyson's back hurt so much." I replied as I looked over in Tyson's direction.  
  
"I already told you Ray, it was my morning training. It was harder than usual." Tyson replied. I stared at him. He looked like he was telling the truth, but in his eyes, it looked like he was hiding something that he didn't want to tell us. I guess I should leave it at that, but I'm not going to give up on what's bothering Tyson. He IS one of my great friends.  
  
"Okay, Tyson." I replied as I continued eating. Max looked around a bit and then smiled.  
  
"Hiya Mariah!!" I snorted.  
  
"If you think, I'm going to fall for that stupid trick again, you got another thing coming." I replied.  
  
"But Ray, Mariah really IS behind you!!!" replied Tyson. I stared at him.  
  
"I told you guys already, I'M NOT GOING TO FALL FOR THAT TRICK AGA…" I started to shout, but a voice behind me stopped me.  
  
"What trick Ray?" Mariah asked behind me. I turned around and blushed heavily. For two reasons, ONE I was REALLY embarrassed, because the other white tigers were with her and TWO it's something that happens when your crush comes.  
  
"Eeeep." I muttered out. I heard laughing and saw Tyson and Max. Chief was trying to suppress it. Lee, Kevin and Gary were trying not to laugh also.  
  
"WE TOLD YOU SO!!!" laughed Max and Tyson, but I threw the remains of my salad at the two of them.  
  
"So, what were they talking about Ray?" asked Mariah. I blushed rosy red this time.  
  
"Umm…err…they…tricked me earlier saying that it was you, when I wasn't paying any attention to them.  
  
  
  
"Really? What were you thinking about Ray?" asked Mariah now interested.  
  
  
"It's nothing." I replied, as I sweated.  
  
We left the conversation at that, but Max and Tyson were still laughing on some of the parts still and I managed to throw one of my books at their heads. That got them to be quiet for a while.  
  
  
****Max***  
  
  
I stopped laughing about Ray's situation, as soon as he threw his history book at Tyson and me.   
  
I rubbed the back of my head as I left the school building. It was getting chilly and I was walking by my self. The reason being is because, Tyson had to go home and do his kendo lessons, Chief had to go because he wanted to finish up his homework and work some things out with Dizzy one Beyblades, and Ray was walking home with Mariah. Before he left though, Tyson made a funny comment and made a run for it before Ray threw his entire bag at him.  
  
The leaves were still falling and it was getting a little colder. I pulled my jacket closer to myself, and rounded the corner. As I turned, I heard some yelling and shouting. I looked around but didn't see anybody there, but I sure heard yelling. I followed the voice around the corner and then I heard the screaming getting louder. Getting really worried, I made my way though the forage of trees and then saw that three men in black suits were picking on a girl with some regular clothes and what looked like an old cloak. I couldn't believe that three men were picking on one girl.   
  
  
I couldn't believe the odds against her. She looked strong, I could tell, but she also looked very sick and has been running for the last couple of days or hours without and rest and on top of that, some guys were just picking on her, for no apparent reason. My blood started to boil. I kept thinking about that girl until I couldn't hold in my anger any longer.  
  
"LET HER GO NOW YOU STINKIN' FREAKS!!" I shouted. I threw my book bag as hard as I could and nailed one guy on the head. Surprisingly, it was strong enough to knock him out.  
  
'Maybe it's because I have my History, Math and Science book in there.' I thought.   
  
But anyway, I stared at the guys who looked like they were angry in being interrupted and then they started to walk towards me, I was sort of nervous, but once I remembered that girl, I frowned and got into a fighting position. Suddenly they stopped and I stared. They pulled out something and it hit the reflection of the sun. I gasped.  
  
'A Gun.'  
  
They pointed it at me and then they fired. I was petrified and I couldn't even move, until something crashed into me and the bullets missed me and what ever had crashed into me.  
  
I shook my head at first and then I felt a smaller frame leaning on me. I opened my eyes, only to see, the most beautiful violet eyes ever. I didn't get a good look before, when I first arrived, but I saw that she had dark blue bangs and light blue hair flowing behind her with red highlights. She was obliviously tired from running from behind the men and then trying to save me.  
  
"Are…you…*pant* alright?" she asked.   
  
"Ummm…yeah…Thanks a lot." I replied. She nodded and then she fainted right there on the spot.   
  
"Hey!! Hey!!! Miss!! Wake up!! C'mon!!" I shouted, trying to revive her. I was so busy trying to get the girl to wake up again, that I didn't noticed that the men were getting their guns out again and were aiming it at us.  
  
"BANG!!!!"   
  
I was still trying to revive her when I heard the sound and watched, it was like it was all in slow motion. Then something amazing happened. I don't know how, but some how, a bright light shot out into the sky, creating a distraction to the guys, so I picked up the girl and hid her behind some trees and as soon I was sure that she was safe, I tried my dumb luck and ran towards the men and tackled one of them and got the gun out of the guy's hand.   
  
I was soon later thrown off and a quick shot just got me in the arm barely, but it still hurt. They pointed one more time and then fired. I couldn't think and raised my arms in front of my face and waited. I closed my eyes and I didn't feel anything. I slowly opened my eyes and I couldn't believe who was protecting me.  
  
"Dracial?"  
  
It LOOKED like Dracial, but it also looked like a kid my age. His bright red hair blowing in the wind, his cold blue eyes staring and his fists clenched in front of him. He had on a green turtleneck and jeans. He opened his hands, the out fell the bullets.  
  
"What are you!?" shouted one of the guys scared. Dracial growled.  
  
"That is none of your business, but if must know, I'm Dracial."   
  
"But…but that's a bit beast!! You can't be out without a beyblade!?" added another guy.  
  
"THERE ARE A LOT OF THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT US AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO GO AND TELL YOU PEOPLE!!! NOW GO!!!" shouted Dracial. The guys were scared stiff and ran off. He turned to me and I stood up.  
  
"Is it really you Dracial?" I asked. He nodded and smiled.  
  
"But for now, just call me Tasuke." He replied. "I can't go around her calling myself a bit-beast name."  
  
"Okay, can you help me get this girl home with me?" I asked. Tasuke nodded. I suddenly winced as I remembered that wound I had. I ignored it for now and picked up the fainted girl and walked home with Dracial I mean Tasuke. As we walked home, I learned some interesting things about Dracial. He's been inside that locket I had when I was battling Kai for nearly fifty years. I was surprised, because I thought it was longer.  
  
"Dad!! Help me get a guest room and first aid kit!!" I shouted as both Tasuke and I got into the hobby shop. My dad came running down the stairs, wondering why I was yelling. As soon as he saw the wound on my arm, Tasuke and the girl in my arms, he didn't ask and questions. I carried the girl up into the bedroom and removed he cloak. I checked her forehead with my good arm and she had a slight fever. I covered her up to make her sweat, which should reduce the fever. Dad came back up with Tasuke and wrapped my arm up.  
  
"Tasuke has the first aid kit Max." he said.  
  
"Uh huh." Was all I replied . For some reason, I just couldn't stop staring at the face lying in the guest room.   
  
"Hey Max, do you have a crush on her." Tasuke asked grinning.  
  
"Yeah, sure."   
  
Then I suddenly recalled the question.  
  
"TASUKE!!!" I shouted and Tasuke was laughing his head off at that.  
  
'Now I know how Ray feels.' I thought to myself. The girl moaned and opened her eyes and turned her head towards us.  
  
"Who…are…you...people?" she asked weakly.  
  
"You know you shouldn't talk after what the both of us went though." I replied smiling. She stared at me and a little red started to reappear on her face. I got worried.  
  
"Hey, are you alright? Your face is turning red."   
  
"It's…okay. I'm sorry to burden you with me." She replied. I shook my head,  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm happy that I could help. But what's you're name and why were those men after you?" I asked,  
  
"My name is Kyaro, but my brother gave me a nickname, but I don't let anyone call me that except for him." she replied.  
  
"I'm curious, you don't have to tell me, but what is your nickname?" I asked.  
  
"I guess I can tell you, he calls me Hikari, because I'm always on the bright side and I'm usually happy. The reason those men were after me, were because I carry…" Kyaro started my Tasuke interrupted her.  
  
The ancient Bit-beast? Spark Knight and Saizo?" he said. Both of us looked at him in shock.  
  
"You have bit-beasts?"  
  
"They look human, one's a knight and the other one's a ninja. But yeah, they're one of the strongest bit-beasts because they're almost human like and they were supposedly forgotten. But my uncle did know that and he knew I had them. So I was taken away from him thanks to my mother but my twin brother got left behind, because my uncle got to him first." Kyaro replied.  
  
"So do you know you your brother is?" I asked. Kyaro shook her head.  
  
"I'm looking for him right now and I can't seem to recall him for some reason." She replied.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll try and take care of you and I can introduce you to my friends!!" I replied grinning. She then looked a lot happier.  
  
"Really Max!! But, can you get a disguise for me, like a wig?" Kyaro asked.  
  
"We can look for one. Don't worry, Tasuke and I will do everything we can to help you and maybe our friends too!!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Max. This means a lot to me." Kyaro replied and she hugged me. I blushed heavily, but hugged her back.  
  
'And maybe I can sort out these new feelings.'   
******************************************************************************************  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

**************************************************************************** ********* I don't own Beyblades and never will, so it's pointless to try and sue me!!! Okay, here's the thing, I was going to re-do the American tournament, But I decided since I better wait until those episodes are done, that I'm starting in Europe. So, that's about it and enjoy the fic!! **************************************************************** *********************  
  
***Tyson***  
  
As I entered my house, I went directly to my room and closed the door quietly. I didn't see my grandpa anywhere and so I sighed in relief. I bent down and dug around under my bed for a while and found my first aid kit. I took off my shirt and then I opened the kit. I took off the bandages I had wrapped around me already and then I unrolled the new ones. I couldn't seem to get it right. I looked at my beyblade and said,  
  
"Drake, can you come out and help me with these bandages?" I asked. The beyblade glowed a bright turquoise, and then something shot out of it and then landed right in front of me. I wasn't surprised. It was dragoon. He looked to be three years older than I am right now, and his hair is a light blue and his eyes are emotionless amber. He always wears the same thing whenever he comes out, and that would be a sleeveless green shirt and white pants. He walked over to me and sat right behind me.  
  
"Tyson, are you sure you shouldn't tell the others about this. I mean this IS really serious." Drake said as he wrapped the bandages around my torso. I shook my head.  
  
"I don't want to burden anyone with these, Drake." I replied. Drake just sighed then.  
  
"I'm just glad that that torture is all over with now." Drake muttered. He thought I couldn't hear him, but I heard him loud and clear. I turned around as soon as he finished wrapping the bandages and I stared at him. He blinked confused.  
  
"I'm just glad you came when you did, otherwise I would have been in big trouble."  
  
"I know what you mean, Tyson. I know what you mean." Was all what Drake said. I smiled as I stood up and got into my training clothes. Drake smiled back and said,  
  
"Shall we work some more on those attacks?"  
  
I nodded and Drake returned back to the beyblade and I picked it up and ran out of my room. I ran down the stairs and into the training area, my grandfather had setup there. I looked around for the tree we always practiced by, and saw it by the wall.  
  
"Okay Dragoon!!! Here we go!!" I grinned as I launched him. It went pretty well so far, and he was maintaining his balance. This was the perfect time to see if he could be able to master those skills I thought of.  
  
The backdoor was quietly opened as I was training. I didn't see my grandfather's eyes as saw me go and practice in the after noon with my beyblade.  
  
"Tyson, I hope you know what you're doing." He said and then he shut the door and let me practice in silence.  
  
***Kai***  
  
I was just walking home and had entered my grandfather's mansion. It was quiet, strangely, because I usually hear the maids running up and down the halls trying to get everything perfect.  
  
'Weaklings.' I thought.  
  
As I made my way towards the hallways, I was suddenly pushed into the wall.  
  
I growled and glared at whom or whoever had pushed me. As I saw the men, I snorted.  
  
'Just grandfather's sorry excuse of men.'  
  
They headed for grandfather's private room and knocked. I didn't notice, but they looked rather beaten up and frightened. I raised an eyebrow. It took a lot to scare THOSE men, even for me sometimes. So curiosity got the better of me and I followed them. I suddenly thought I was acting like Tyson. I shudder at THAT thought, being all happy and perky as he is, is just plain freaky for me.  
  
I followed the men to grandfather's room and then I leaned against the wall and listened to the conversation.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!!! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LOSE TO A SIMPLE LITTLE BRAT!!!"  
  
"It's wasn't just the brat sir, there was another one, that took us by surprise. He threw his bag at us and knocked one of us out, and then he and the girl defended one another!!!" shouted one of the men.  
  
"Really now. Who's the kid that managed to do THAT one?"  
  
"He was about your grandson's age, with blond hair, and blue eyes, and had the uniform of one of the nearby private high schools." He replied.  
  
My eyes widen. That description had fit Max perfectly. But why would he want to defend some he hardly ever knew, and WHY was grandfather trying to get just one kid? Or was it even Max? I thought I had heard enough and left. If I had stayed a little longer, I would've heard the last bit of the conversation.  
  
"And don't let Kai hear or even SEE anything about this incident. We DON'T want him to remember."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
***Max***  
  
I woke up the next day with something dark over my head. I could feel the sunrays, but there wasn't any heat on my face. Until I opened my eyes and met with a pair of violet ones. They blinked at me in a kind of a cute way, but I was still pretty freaked out and shouted.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
That threw Kyaro onto the floor and onto her bottom. I stared at her.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Max," she grinned. I noticed that she was somewhat different. Instead of the clothes she had on yesterday, she had on a sleeveless blue shirt, brown knee shorts and a green jacket on. Dad must've given her a wig because instead of her usual blue hair with red highlights, she had green hair with blue highlights on and it was in a braid.  
  
I got out of bed and helped her off the floor.  
  
"So, why did you wake me up? It's a Saturday and I wanted to sleep in!!!" I whined. Kyaro just giggled.  
  
"Be~cauuseee, your dad wanted to tell you that a man name Mr. Dickinson is here and he brought over some other people with him." Replied Kyaro.  
  
"Ummm, would you mind telling me what they looked like?" I asked, having a feeling that I already knew who they were.  
  
"I couldn't get a peek, your dad didn't want me to see them yet and told me to get you out of bed." Kyaro replied a little confused.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you and the others downstairs alright?" I said grinning.  
  
"Kay!!! I'll make you your breakfast?" Kyaro replied running down the stairs and shutting the door behind her.  
  
I laughed slightly at her antics and got dressed. I put on a navy blue shirt and beige shorts and an orange jacket. I walked down the stairs and saw the other Blade Breakers.  
  
"Hey guys, what're you doin' here?" I asked as I sat down next to Tyson. Ray shrugged.  
  
"All we know is that Mr. Dickinson called us here to your place so that he can have a talk with the whole group."  
  
"I see." I replied and was even surprised to see Kai here. I was about to say something when something crashed from the kitchen. My dad and Mr. Dickinson were in the basement discussing something. We all heard the crash and just sat there listening.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW YOU TWO!! WHENEVER YOU GUYS ARE IN THE KITCHEN WITH ME, YOU ALWAYS MANAGE TO.AIEEEEE!!! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!! PUT IT DOWN RIGHT.I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT!!"  
  
CRASH!!!!!  
  
We all winced when we heard the giant crash and everyone was staring at me, and I was sweating really heavily. I just laughed nervously. Suddenly, we saw two things go flying out of the kitchen and into the stairs, but we didn't hear them hit the stairs, but someone else.  
  
*SMACK!!!* "OY!!! WHO'S THE WISE GUY THAT THREW THESE AT ME!?" hollered a voice from the stairs as Tasuke came grumbling down, rubbing his head and glaring at the things in his hands.  
  
We saw him, and he saw us. He sweated.  
  
"Eheheheh, hiya Max." he said.  
  
"Oh boy. Great timing Tasuke." I muttered.  
  
"Max, are there people you want to introduce us to?" asked Tyson as he stared at me.  
  
"Uhhh, you see." I started. HOW in the world am I going to tell them that Tasuke is actually my Bit-Beast and how am I going to explain Kyaro.  
  
"I'm his cousin from out of town visiting him for a while. My parents sent me here, since they're on a trip right now and they didn't want me in danger, so they brought me over here to stay with Max." replied Tasuke easily. I stared.  
  
'I'm guessing that he and Kyaro thought up something like this.'  
  
"That's not what I think." Stated Dizzi. Tasuke glared at the little laptop.  
  
::Wanna try that again DIZZARA, or do you not want help getting a body if you blow my cover:: Tasuke muttered to Dizzi.  
  
"Fine." Was all she said. Kenny looked at her strangely. "What was THAT all about Dizzi?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Chief." She replied sighing. We just got more confused by the moment with Tasuke and Dizzi.  
  
We just sat there, waiting for Mr. Dickinson and my father to return. Tasuke had nervously glanced around and decided to just head into the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly Kyaro poked her head out of the kitchen and looked at me.  
  
"Hey Max!! You better hurry and get your breakfast before Tasuke eats it all.HEY!!! THAT WAS MAX'S!!!!" Shouted Kyaro and then we heard a loud *CLANG!!!!* and some moaning.  
  
"Okay!! Hold him down and I'm coming!!" I shouted as I hurriedly made my way to the kitchen, before Tasuke ate my breakfast. I turned around and just remember,  
  
"Are you guys hungry, there's plenty of food." I said.  
  
"Really, I guess I should. I really didn't get a chance to eat breakfast." Ray said.  
  
"Alright!! More food!!" laughed Tyson. We all laughed except for Kai, but he got up anyway and followed the rest of us into the kitchen.  
  
We were staring at a banquet. The table was literally covered with plates of sausages, pancakes, waffles eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice, apple juice, there were also various types of syrups and toppings. Me, Tyson and even Ray were staring at the gourmet breakfast, and drooling.  
  
"I hope you like, it took me nearly two hours to cook, so I hope you like it." Kyaro replied grinning.  
  
We all sat down and started to dig in. We grabbed as much as we could on our plates and just dug in.  
  
We just finished the delicious breakfast and we were helping Kyaro clean up, but she insisted that she do it herself.  
  
"At least let me help you." I said. Kyaro stared at me and gently smiled.  
  
"Okay." She laughed, "Once you have your mind set on something, there's nothing to do but let you do it."  
  
"I'll see you guys in the living room okay?" Max said. The others nodded and exited the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks for that breakfast Kyaro, it was the best I've ever had. I hadn't had a breakfast like that since my mom use to make it." I replied.  
  
"Don't worry. I love to cook, and especially if it's for my friends." Replied Kyaro. We finished up the dishes and then we put them away. I left the kitchen and saw Mr. Dickinson talking with the others.  
  
"Ahhh, Max. I'm glad you finally came. I was just telling the boys about then next BeyBlade Tournament." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"Really!! Another one." I replied excited. This caught Tasuke and Kyaro's ear and they listened from the kitchen, by pressing their ears against the doors.  
  
"Yes. There was some trouble in the place where we were going to go, so it was delay for a long while. So, they've just contacted me and said that they're ready to restart the new BeyBlade World Tournament again." He replied. Everyone was cheering and happy that they would get to blade again, except for Kai of course who just closed his eyes.  
  
"Where is it this time?" asked Kenny.  
  
"This time it's in Europe, specifically, Paris, France" Replied Mr. Dickinson. "So we're leaving tomorrow morning, since that's only the best time to get there and there's also a charity tournament there that we get to participate in so that's why you have to leave tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Everyone turned and saw that Tasuke had leaned too far into the door and had fallen out. Kyaro was just behind only she was staring at everyone.  
  
"So.you're going to the Europe tournament?" Kyaro asked.  
  
"Yeah, we hafta leave tomorrow morning, to get there in time for everything." Kenny replied. Kyaro looked down.  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
I stared at her as she was facing the ground. She then lifted up her head and then she said,  
  
"I'm going to go to the store, I need to pick up a few items. Come on Tasuke, YOU'RE coming with me." She said. She grabbed Tasuke by the ear and hauled him out of the store.  
  
"Ow.ow.ow.ow.ow. YEOUCH! C'MON KYARO!!! THAT HURTS!!!" Tasuke yelled.  
  
I stared wondering what was wrong with her, and me leaving to compete in the American Beyblade.  
  
Everyone stared at the sight of Kyaro and me.  
  
'Kyaro, why did you look like you were so sad?'  
  
********Kyaro********  
  
I was walking nearly blindly with Tasuke following me behind. I suddenly stopped when I felt something wet on my cheeks falling down.  
  
"Kyaro-san, what's the matter. Why did you run from the group?" asked Tasuke. I turned to him and replied,  
  
"Because I don't want him to leave me alone with his father. I'm scared those men will come after me and I would endanger his father." I replied.  
  
"But, is there another reason, you looked like you were going to cry over a broken heart." Tasuke replied.  
  
'Maybe I am. Maybe it's these abnormal feelings to Max that I'm not accustomed to.' I thought. We continued on towards the store. Truth be told, I really did have to go to the store, because I was going to ask Max if he and the others would like to go on a picnic with me. But since they're leaving so soon, I decided to make them a farewell, picnic dinner.  
  
Tasuke and I rounded a corner and then I crashed into someone. We both fell down onto the sidewalk and I rubbed my head.  
  
"Itai." was all I said. I looked up and saw someone with strange pink hair and a ribbon holding her hair in place.  
  
"Sorry about that." I said apologizing. The girl shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry, about it, I guess I just wasn't paying enough attention, to my surroundings." She replied. I suddenly felt a strange power from her, well, not exactly FROM her, more like her pink beyblade.  
  
"My name's Kyaro, what's your name?" I said as I helped her up.  
  
"It's Mariah." She replied.  
  
"I was wonder, do you have a bitbeast?" I asked. She looked at me.  
  
"Yeah, her name Galeix (SP)?" replied Mariah. "How did you know?"  
  
"I have my ways, and I got two of my own. Spark Knight and Saizo." I replied.  
  
"Do you know of a person named Ray?" Mariah asked. I thought back, "Ray, that sounds familiar, umm, does he have black hair tied with a red headband around his forehead with a yin yang symbol?"  
  
"Yeah, that's him. I wanted to tell him that I'm going to be visiting him since, everyone back home misses him." Mariah replied.  
  
"Why don't you come with me? I'm going to the store to get some food, because I wanted to prepare a surprise picnic lunch. So, you wanna help?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." Mariah replied smiling. Suddenly a voice behind us shouted out,  
  
"WHAT AM I!? CHOPPED LIVER!!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!?"  
  
I sweat-dropped. I turned around and saw a fuming Tasuke, who had literally had steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"Eeeerrrr.Sorry Tasuke." I replied. Mariah looked confused.  
  
"Who's he?" she asked.  
  
"This is my friend Tasuke. He's Max's cousin." I replied.  
  
"Oh. Nice to meet you." Replied Mariah.  
  
I sighed as the three of us continued to the store.  
  
**********Ray************  
  
I was wondering why that girl looked so sad when she had heard that Max and the rest of us were leaving for the American Tournament. I knew that they had just met and all, but it seemed like there was more to it then it had seemed to the rest of us. I looked at the others and wondered what their reactions were. Kenny was still trying to get what Dizzi was saying earlier to Tasuke I think. She wasn't saying anything and Kenny was getting a little bit more curious about it.  
  
Kai just seemed not really interested in it as it seemed and, so he was just sitting on the couch with his arms folded and his eyes closed. But although, if you look really carefully, you can see that something was bothering him, I think that girl's cheeriness had gotten to him a bit.  
  
Max looked like he was the one that had been effected the most. He probably had no idea why that girl and his cousin had run out of the house and to the store. I couldn't tell if she really had to go, or just wanted somewhere to have an excuse to go to. I sighed. Sometimes, I wish that one of the white-tigers were here to help me with these sorts of problems.  
  
Mr. Dickinson, had saw what had happened and so, he was talking to Max's father about something again, but we weren't paying much attention to him. We were sort of worried about that girl and Max's cousin. We were all sitting in the living room on the couches and didn't really know what to do. Suddenly we heard the door opened and turned and saw that that girl and Tasuke were back from the store for their food supplies. I was about to go help them, since Tasuke looked like he had most of the food, but I suddenly stopped when I saw some pink hair walking in right behind Tasuke and the girl.  
  
"Mar..MARIAH!?" I shouted surprised, "what're you doing here?"  
  
"Oh Ray, Right?" asked the girl, "We bumped into each other and she said she wanted to see you and then she decided to help me and Tasuke to make a picnic lunch." Replied the girl.  
  
Max suddenly got up from the couch really quickly and then he went over to the girl and took a bag from her hands.  
  
"Why..did you not want me to leave Kyaro?" Max asked quietly, so that only Kyaro could here him. But since I was near Mariah, I could hear him also.  
  
"Well.I don't really know myself. I just suddenly felt I had to calm down and so I dragged Tasuke down with me." She replied.  
  
"WHAT AM I TODAY, A FORGOTTEN BEYBLADE!? I'M STILL HERE YA KNOW!!!!!"  
  
The four of us sweat-dropped as we saw the fuming Tasuke with the bags in his hands. No, more like a death grip, thanks for us, for kind of forgetting him.  
  
"Geez!! Calm down Tasuke. You're going to throw your blood- pressure into overdrive if you keep that up!!" Max said laughing.  
  
Tasuke took a couple of breaths and then he calmed down.  
  
"Okay fine. But what's a blood-pressure?" he asked, staring at us. Everyone, except for Max and that girl seemed to stare at Tasuke.  
  
"Don't mind him," laughed Kyaro coming behind Tasuke, "He gets a little ABSENTMINDED sometimes." And knocked him upside the head.  
  
"ITAI!!!!" yelled Tasuke. He glared at Max who was sweat- dropping and laughing nervously, while Kyaro just glared at him back.  
  
"ANYWAY!!!" grinned Mariah, as she broke the tension. "Kyaro said she was going to help make a picnic lunch for everyone, today and she invited me."  
  
"Okay, so what should we do?" I asked.  
  
"Go with Max and gather up some things we could do over in the park." Replied Mariah as she followed Kyaro into the kitchen. Tasuke followed Max and all the boys including Kai went looking for things to bring to the park.  
  
Several Hours later....  
  
"Okay!! We got the food!!" grinned Kyaro and Mariah as they exited the kitchen with two picnic baskets in each hand.  
  
"Whoa, you guys cooked that much?" I asked staring at the four baskets.  
  
"Of course, we both know how we kids need more nutrients to grow big and strong." Grinned Mariah winking at me. I blushed.  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want anyone to get weak AND DON'T YOU DARE MAKE A COMMENT KAI, BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WILL!!!"  
  
Kyaro was right, because Kai had just opened his mouth, but wasn't able to comment on anything, because Kyaro had made her presence known. Everyone was wide-eyed and surprise. Kyaro just grinned and stuck out her tongue in a cute sort of way at us.  
  
"Well, we got the stuff." Grinned Tyson, holding up a medium sized bag and heaving it over his shoulder.  
  
"Okay, let's go to the park!!" cried Max, and so we left. As soon as we had gotten there, we saw several other people having picnics. We found a rather nice spot under a Sakura Tree and sat down. Kyaro and Mariah set up the food and cloth while the rest of us played soccer. Kai was just going to stand there, until Kyaro got the best of him again and managed to get him to play soccer with us. Would you believe he actually started to enjoy himself!? Kai, the guy who was always cold and silent. I guess miracles do happen.  
  
***Kai****  
  
'I don't know how, I don't know why, I don't even know why this is happening!? I'm actually starting to enjoy theses guy's company. Okay, I'll admit. The first time I saw them, I thought they were just weak and pathetic. That just shows you that there's more than what it seems. I guess, I'm starting to get my old self back, the one my so-called 'grandfather', buried. I missed it. But I'll just promise this, I'll be going very slowly, I know I'll break down eventually, I don't know when, but I know I will and I have to remember to carry a camera and get these guys' faces when they see that.'  
  
"YO KAI!!! HEADS UP!!!" shouted Ray as he passed me the ball. I looked and saw that the ball was heading towards me. I grinned and started dribbling towards the goalie that happened to be Tyson. I looked determined as he got prepared for my shot. I smirked. I kicked the ball, and it hit the goal post, as Tyson dove for it, which surprised him and then it came rebounding back to me and I hit it rather hard and it was flying towards the goal and made it in. Tyson was still blinking wondering what had happened.  
  
"Try again Tyson!!" I replied laughing, as he got up and tried to rub the dirt and grass off his clothes and face. He grinned and shouted back,  
  
"Next time I'll be ready for ya Kai!!"  
  
"Yeah right!!"  
  
"C'mon guys!! Try not to fight!!" shouted Kenny and Ray as they ran towards us.  
  
"Ohhhh, Kaaaaaiiiii!!!!" grinned Max. I stared; he had on a mischievous grin. I had a hollow feeling in my stomach.  
  
"You forgot about the ball the both of you!!" laughed Max as Tyson threw it to him suddenly and he dribbled it towards Tasuke.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Ray and I shouted, now running behind Max trying to get the ball from him. We couldn't catch up to him as he neared out goal, Ray shouted,  
  
"TASUKE PAY ATTENTION!!! MAX IS COMING AT 12:00!!!"  
  
"WHAT!? I THOUGHT IT WAS ONLY FOUR!?" he shouted back. I groaned. People these days, don't know any expressions as in 12:00 means that he's heading directly at you from the front.  
  
Tasuke still looked confused, until he saw Max coming up right in front of him.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY THAT MAX IS COMING STRIAGHT FOR ME!?" shouted Tasuke wildly as he tried to get ready to block the ball.  
  
"THAT IS WHAT HE SAID!! COMING AT TWELVE A CLOCK MEANS THAT HE'S HEADING STRIAGHT FOR YOU!!" shouted Ray.  
  
"YOU COULD OF TOLD ME A LOT SOONER YA KNOW!!!"  
  
"JUST BLOCK THE BALL!!!" both Ray and I shouted.  
  
Max then came running and then kicked the ball really hard and it went by Tasuke without even knowing it.  
  
"What the!?" he said confused, as he saw the ball land inside the goal.  
  
Both Ray and I groaned.  
  
"Whoo!!! Score's tied 1-1!!" shouted Max, as he started jumping around. Tasuke glared.  
  
"Jump around doing this!!!" shouted Tasuke as he ran and jumped onto Max.  
  
"WHOA!!!!" they both shouted as they fell down. Tyson and Max came running down the field and once they saw what was happening, Tyson grinned and he jumped on top of Tasuke, as he pulled Kenny down with him.  
  
Ray and I stared at the laughing boys, when Ray grinned and pulled me with hin and we ended up on the pile also.  
  
"I can't believe that you actually got Kai to do this!!" laughed Tyson.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up so high Tyson," I said, "blame Ray, he dragged me into this."  
  
"Who cares!!! As long as we're having fun!!" laughed Ray.  
  
The group didn't notice a pair of figures standing behind the tree, taking some pictures.  
  
"Oh, there's going to some fun. But not for you Blade Breakers." Grinned the figures as they left.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* 


End file.
